


Reunion

by DemonJumpr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But whatever, Drabble, Full of Mistakes, I wrote this in like 20min, LMAO, Protective Siblings, Racial Slur, Rough Draft, Sibling Reunion, They consider each other siblings, and McCree gets chased like a weazel, bi-sexual McCree, in all honesty i think this is the worst one yet, its absolute shite, jack ass mccree, mama bear pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJumpr/pseuds/DemonJumpr
Summary: McCree is being chased and runs into his fav little sister





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer with me children. Honestly though this is a rough draft that I wrote on my break. I do plan on coming back and fixing it, but I need to get over my fear of publishing my works on here so I'm doing this before I chicken out lmao

“Get him!”

McCree slid across the top of the counter and rolled perfectly into the kitchen, never spilling a drop of his beer. The soldiers behind him scrambled around each other to get through the door first and capture the outlaw. But he was already laughing merrily as he popped out the back door and into the desert scape.

The young bartender nearly choked on his cigarette when Mcree slid around the corner of the building towards the front. Beer in one hand and a wad of cash in the other McCree shoved the money into the young man's hand tossed him a wink and a “thanks for the bud bud”. Then he was gone again in a cloud of dust and smoke, thinking hard on how to avoid the gaze of the blood hungry men on his tail. He hadn’t even done anything wrong this time. Just as he was gasping for breath, running around the front of the building yet again, keeping them chasing him but hoping they didn’t have the sudden sense to just turn around to catch him, he spotted it. The large military vehicle they had come roaring up in sitting silently at the gas pump, blocking a good amount of space and potential escape route.

Ducking past the front door one more time he made a beeline for the pumps, hiding behind the first one as the group booked it around the corner, though there were only three which meant his timing was right. Their shouts of confusion in the back of his mind he snuck to the second pump, freezing when he heard someone sigh and mumble something under their breath on the other side. With a quick peak he could tell it was only one person, probably staying behind to fill it with gas. One person, slighter build, obviously relaxed. He could knock them out then save sometime to run. 

Releasing a long silent breath he swung around the pump grabbing the soldier by the shoulder only to find himself on the ground in a headlock a moment later. 

“What the fuck, Jessie”

He knew that voice, but his memory told him it should be younger. He was dropped only to be practically lifted into a hug by someone he wasn’t completely sure he knew.

“Fareeha, holy hell is that you” the braid in his face, the smell, hell even the way she leveled him in an instant, it had to be.

She pulled back beaming up at him her smile the same as it was all those years ago. The slightest glimmer of tears in her eyes as she laughed softly and hugged him again. But this time he reciprocated, squeezing her with all his might giving a little laugh of his own. She was warm, and whole and indisputably alive. He never expected to see her again, never in a hundred thousand years. He would have to take a picture, to keep with the picture he had of her safely tucked in his wallet. 

The sound of approaching boots on hard packed earth startled him out of his momentary euphoria and he panicked.He pushed Fareeha away from the pump, putting the open land behind them and keeping his eye on the tank as the soldiers poured from either side. When they saw her behind him their entire demeanor changed, going from mean to nasty. 

“You filthy fucking chalupa fucker, do you have any idea who you’re messing with” one of them, younger but bigger than the rest practically growled, hand reaching for his gun. 

But before McCree could retort Fareeha was pushing him behind her with the scariest face he had seen since he didn’t know when. In that split second she looked so much like Ana his heart hurt. That same angry mother bear glare, the same beautiful but strong egyptian features, the same confident posture that showed her authority despite all the things society would hold against her.

“What do you think you’re doing” she snapped, and he watched with glee as their faces paled and they pulled their hands away from their guns.

“Ma’am he well, we thought you-” one of them stammered.

“I don’t care what you thought, you dare reach for your guns without permission, to threaten a civilian, in a public place, on foreign land that we were so kindly given permission to cross through” her voice was loud but sharp, carrying absolute order and demanding compliance. The men stammered a little more before one of them managed a “well we thought you were in trouble”.

One eyebrow raised graciously as she jabbed a thumb towards McCree’s chest, making him give a little oomph.

“You think I can’t handle myself against this idiot? Oh, wait what was it you called him? A chalupa fucker? You should be ashamed of yourself Tariq”, as she scolded him he drooped further and further, they all did. And McCree couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips, all eyes were on him as she lectured her boys on proper conduct in foreign lands and the importance of procedure. From the his safety spot behind her back he stuck his tongue out at the group and flipped him the bird, even going so far as to cross rub his nipples, silently taking glee in their building rage.

“Which bring me to the question, why were they chasing you in the first place Jessie” freezing he dropped his arms as fast as possible and gave her the most innocent smile he could muster, trying not to wither under her burning gaze. She had seen him in the corner of her eye and she was going to lecture him about it later.

“Well ya see I was just minding my own business, drinking a nice cold beer watching some sports all good like, and they just jumped me!”

“Bullshit, you were causing a ruckus and you know it”  
McCree pulled his hat off, placing it over his heart as he threw them his best puppy dog eyes “is it such a crime to cheer for my own team”

“You knocked over an entire table and kissed the bartender, that’s property damage and sexual assault. Plus you never paid for that beer”

“That was an accident I slipped and me and him had been flirtin all day long before y’all even showed up. Ask him I paid him for that beer while y’all were chasin’ me about like a damned weazel-”

Fareeha held up a hand stopping him in his tracks. She pinching the bridge of her nose while exhaling slowly and deeply.

“Here is what’s going to happen,” she began, “we are all going to go back inside. McCree you are going to fix the table and chairs and apologize to the bartender. You guys are going to go back inside and pay for a round for everyone. Not just for your stupidity, but your horrifying use of racial slurs. Such behavior will not be tolerated”

And with that it was over. They all made their way back into the bar, apologies said and drinks had. But none paid much mind to the Captain and her brother, chatting happily alone.


End file.
